Crumbling Hearts
by redyatamisaki
Summary: Saru saves Misaki from an earthquake.


It had been 5 years since the stupid monkeys betrayal, and Misaki was still seething angry. And hurt. After Saru left, Misaki's temper was like a bomb that would go off with the most harmless comments, and the times he was truly happy was rare. Something died within Misaki when he learned his best friend had never really cared about him.

Misaki's favorite place to go and think was the only alley where he and Saru used to sleep as kids when they were still on the streets. The buildings around it were deteriorating, and the large stones jutted out from the rooftops creating a sort of shelter. It was quiet and calm and the fact that this place used to belong to him and Saru didn't bother him. Nothing could bother him when he never truly stopped thinking of Saru anyways.

He was lying with his back on his skateboard, using his feet to push himself forward and back, forward and back. He closed his eyes and tried to relax at the steady rhythm he had going. He almost felt somewhat peaceful. But then it was ruined.

"Mi-sa-ki?"

Saru. Misaki's eyes flew open and he quickly scrambled up, clenching his jaw and fists and glaring at the man before him. How did he find him? Why did he always have to ruin everything?

"Dammit monkey what do you want?"

Saru looked at him curiously. "I always come here Mi-sa-ki."

Misaki was surprised at this, but then he snarled, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh really? I would never have expected a pampered prat to be lurking around in the filth holes of the city, especially at a place that you used to share with scum. You must be having a terrible time at Sector 4 to be creeping here. Serves you right. Traitor."

Saru clicked his tongue and said almost tiredly, "Misaki, this place is as important to me as to you."

This comment made Misaki's blood boil. "How fucking dare you monkey. Important to you? How is anything to do with me important to you? Your a fucking bastard you know that right? I can't even stand looking at you. Fuck off!"

Flames engulfed Misaki in his fiery rage and he swung at Saru. Saru ducked and quickly pulled out his saber. Their bodies were covered in red and blue flames as knives were thrown and limbs bruised and torn. Saru's eyes glittered while Misaki's eyes burned.

The fact that they were truing to destroy each other in a place that they had once tried to keep each other safe in was not lose on either of them. For Misaki, this merely fueled his hatred and violence. Finally they were circling each other, panting and bleeding, preparing to continue their fight. Saru spoke first.

"Ne Misaki, I'll show how much I care by taking your last breath."

Before Misaki could respond, the ground started to shake. They both stopped startled. It began shaking harder and harder, and the large rocks and bricks that almost floated over the alley began to shake and slide around. Misaki's mouth dropped in an O and he realized if one were to fall he would be done for.

"Earthquake!" Saru yelled and grabbed Misaki's arm, pulling him to the ground. Saru used his own body to shield Misaki's as the rocks began to fall from above as the ground shook. After a minute it was over.

Misaki and Saru were frozen in that position for a long time after everything stopped shaking, eyes scrunched and breathing deeply. Finally Saru rolled off and tugged at Misaki's arm, bringing him up off the ground with him. Misaki had tears in his eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" He choked.

"Because you mine Misaki, and I'm the only one why gets to hurt you."

Misaki began to cry and reached for Saruhiko, clutching his shirt and pressing his face into his chest. He felt Saru wince when he tried to put his hands on Saru's back, and realized that Saru had took the blows of some of the rocks that had rained down. This only made him cry harder.

Saru wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Misaki's hair. "Its okay Misaki. Its over. Ill protect you. I love you," he kept repeating over and over.

Misaki sniffed and moved his head, looking up at Saru, tears still streaming down his face. "Stay with me Saru. Please don't leave me again. Please," His voiced cracked on the last word.

"I'll never leave if you don't leave first," he said simply.

Misaki settled back on Saru's chest and sighed.

"Deal."

**I love reviews! Please take your time to do one for me? Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
